Little Dreams
by Dancing bears
Summary: Adventure and romance, every man dreams of this. The dream to one day find One Piece. All except, Nicholas Silvers, he just wants a good drink and some fine adventure. Didn't expect himself to be a captain, did you? Characters accepted via PM


**A/N: **Yeah, I already have another story. Actually, its Game of Thrones, so thats entirely different, but I love One Piece. With two stories, this'll put me busy when I have nothing to do after finishing my days accomplishments. Anywho, I'll be accepting Pirate Characters or anything else submissions for this fic. Remember to be **original**! Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

**Little Dreams**

_Twenty years have longed gone of the discovery of the grand treasure, One Piece._

_The Pirate King, A.K.A Monkey D. Luffy and his crew successfully found it._

_This caught the attention of the Marines and World Government._

_Roronoa Zolo defeated the Shichibukai Hawk-Eye Mihawk and become the Worlds Greatest Swordsman._

_Nami has drew a map of the entire world, fully acheiving her long awaited goal._

_Sanji has found the All Blue and plans to never reveal it's location._

_And "Sogeking" is known around the world as the Greatest Warrior to ever set the sea, even having high ranks with giants on Elbaf._

_Unfortunetly, Monkey D. Luffy has been executed leaving his precious treasure still a mystery._

_Now, the newest Great Age releases it's own pirates racing to find the "Pirate King"'s treasure and accomplish their own dreams._

_Set sail for One Piece!_

**Prologue**

**A Child Can Dream Too**

The small island of Wataame, located in the West Blue. The flowers in the fields were vivid and the trees grew exquisitely, while brick houses, shopping centers and pubs stilled. An aroma of rum had filled the towns air because the local pub was opened this time around. The pub was named Rikako's Sake. The place was lined up by pirates, though some civilians were located here; but had best thought to sit in the far corner. At the bar was the owner, Rikako Hisa.

She had long straight auburn colored hair and jaded green eyes. She looked normal of height for a woman at the age twenty-four, and had freckles painted across her nose. Her attire consisted of a short-sleeve blue plaid buttoned shirt, denim capris and blue high heels. Rikako folded her arms against her chest, looking eager around at the gross and selfish pirates.

She had grown afraid of pirates over the last six years, they corrupted this village. Rikako was especially afraid of pirate captain: Alamon Strudel; also known as "The Bear Pirate" and was feared on the West Blue. She stood and watched them, eyeing them with distaste. Can they get any more savaging?

Suddenly, her attention was caught when another figure stepped into the pub. It was a young boy, no older than twelve (which really confused Rikako). He had both his hands stuffed in his pocket. He wore a grey long-sleeve thin jacket, with the collar high against his neck and brown cargo pants. He wore only sandals too. He sat in front of her, thats when she pointed her attention to her mysterious customer.

"What would you like, sir?" Rikako asked. The young man lifted his head up to her, making Rikako stare into his red eyes!

"A cup of rum, ma'am." he replied and pasted a grin on his face. His teeth were jagged and sharp looking, like a sharks. This washed fear around Rikako, but she brushed it aside caring more about her money than the customer. "Coming right up," said Rikako and flipped around, grabbing a white glass cup in do so. She grabbed the neck of the bottle of rum and carefully poured it in the cup, making sure not to spill. Once finished, Rikako slid his cup over to him. "Thanks"

She nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm not gonna care or ask about his age." she muttered to herself. Thats when she noticed his very pale skin and brown hair, that lined to the back of his head. "Are you...albino?" Rikako asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yeah. Albino and saying it out loud without a slight care. My names Nicholas Silvers, but I use my last name as my first name, so call me Silvers instead. So, what's your name?" Silvers asked.

Rikako smiled. "My name is Rikako Hisa. I own this pub and work all by myself. Its exhausting pouring drinks and ordering my siblings, (who are on break today) to serve food and come home having four hours of sleep." Rikako said. Than, she shrugged her shoulders. "But hey! Its enough sleep for me. So why are you all the way out here? Shouldn't a little boy like you be at home?"

"No way, dumbass! I'm no little boy, I'm twenty-two years old and I'm not short either. I'm going to have a bounty and drink all day and night!" Silvers exclaimed. He took a few sips from his drink. Rikako laid her arms on the bar, in front of Silver. Her eyes grew tense and cautious.

"You best be careful with all these murdering and stealing around the sea. Vast creatures embark on that kinda dreaming, kid." Rikako warned. Silvers chuckled at her worried antic. "I'm serious!" Rikako pleaded. "Don't think just because you look like a child, your going off safe."

"Yeah yeah, Rika. I'm just looking for crew mates. Especially a doctor, I can get sick easily at times." Silvers pin-pointed.

"Your gonna need more than that. Theres many jobs for a pirate in a pirate crew,"

Silvers began to ponder; cupping his hand under his chin and gazing around the room. Rikako snapped her fingers into Silvers face, catching his attention. "Huh?"

"So you made up your mind. That's alright if you didn't, but don't go asking people around here. Around here, pirates tend to hang out and asking a another crew member to join your crew and hes already owned...is a death wish." Rikako said. Silvers slipped her a sly grin and continued to drink his alcohol.

"I'd never do that." Silver was than interrupted by an arm swung around his shoulders. Rikako gasped making Silvers curve his eyes, taking a look at his unknown person over him. The man was enormous; having a long thick black beard and a shave head. He wore a green shirt that could barely fit(only fitting up to his navel) and dark blue baggy pants that were already shredded. "Hm. Who the hell are you?"

"No Silvers. Don't say that! He'll!-" Rikako was than interrupted by the larger man, who had slammed his hand down in front of the woman. Rikako's eyes raised up to him in a freighted manner.

"Shut up bitch! The kids just marching around with pirates. He must know what he's doing?Hm?" the large man questioned Silver. But, Silver had said nothing and continued to drink his intoxicating rum. "Not speaking, ah. Heh heh, you're afraid like every one else of Ronny."

Ronny had turned around to his wolf grinning crew mates, still having an arm slung around Silver. "Hey men! Lets show this kid what it truly means to be a pirate!" declared Ronny. The pirates cheered for their enormous captain as he picked Silver up by the waist throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on!"

"Oh god! Silver!" Rikako screamed. She rushed over to Ronny, prying on his arm. "Please. Release him,Ronny! He has done nothing wrong! I'll do anything for you, to just keep him from harm!" she cried. Ronny stopped in his tracks and took a look at the older woman.

"Really? Than what will you do for me?" he quirked an eyebrow. Both looked each other in the eye, as a stare down. But, it was suddenly interrupted by Silver squirming on Ronny's shoulder making the two look back at him. Silver turned his head at them and frowned comically.

"Yo! Are we gonna party or not! I'm kind of running out of time here. Trying to catch a ferry please!" Silver yelled out. Ronny shoved Rikako out the way and handed Silver to his crew. "This is more like it. A party that everyone can attend!"he laughed. Ronny and the men had laughed too. Rikako on the other hand shrieked in Silver's oblivious demise. Silver cut his eyes onto her and grimaced because, according to him, she was being a party pooper. "Damn. Live a little."

"Yeah Rikako. What he said! Well, you don't have to listen to a child, Rikako." Ronny said. Then, Silvers childish laughter came to a halt unnoticed by everyone else who was still laughing at both him and Rikako. His eyes narrowed at Ronny and he wiggled around at his captive's hold.

"Hey hey hey boy. Don't worry the party's just beginning, that way, you'll get your fair share like all the others." one of Ronny's henchmen with blond scruffy hair and wearing a light pink tunic said. He also had curled eyelashes and flashing red lipstick. Suddenly, Silver barked at him which had him to drop Silver.

Silver struggled to stand his self up, but nevertheless, had accomplished this task. He glared angry daggers at Ronny and Rikako as well, (who had no idea why). "You son of a bitch! How dare you call me a child! I am not a little boy, bastard!" Silver screamed. "You piece of sh$## and little $**t#%*!" he yelled, raising his fists.

Everyone had stared wide eyed at him and baffled. But, this only added to Ronny's anger and had forced him to point a finger at Si lvers. "Better watch what you say kid. Because if you don't, I will kick your ass,"

Silver smirked. He lifted his hands and smiled. "Than come at me, bro! That's if...you can handle a child" Silvers claimed.

His teeth grew sharp and his eyes dilated. Brown fur had began to cover the entire of his body, as his figure had grown bigger than before. Claws dug out from his nails and feet. And his article of clothing was left to shreds. Silvers looked, gapping at the once ignorant human that once stood before him.

"You were saying,"

Before Ronny could mutter another word, a fist had been shoved to his stomach. The force of the attack had caused the Zoan user to flip and hit his back against the bar wall. Everything had gone silent. Silvers laid a small coin in Rikako's palms and smiled.

"You don't have to say a word. Take this and leave the island," Silvers said and walked away from her. She couldn't even say a word, before, he left. When she had looked back down into her palms, she had realized, the coin was made of gold...


End file.
